Late
by ToothFairy
Summary: TonyMichelle, post season 2, one-shot. Someone is late.


_Don't get too excited about this one, people, it's really nothing too interesting... I found this fic a few weeks back; I'm guessing I wrote it over two years ago since I don't remember it all. I decided to post it since it's finished anyway and I haven't posted anything in long time (I know, I know, I'm trying guys... it just doesn't come to me as easily now that the show can't give us any juicy new stuff on them anymore...) :( Anyway... try to enjoy... I guess... lol._

It was just a usual Wednesday morning. Tony and Michelle were in the kitchen, each munching on a piece of toast and half watching the morning news. Tony poured himself a cup of coffee and, as he always did, started to pour Michelle one too.

But when she saw what he was doing, she said, "Oh, no, that's okay. I think I'm just gonna have some orange juice."

He looked at her in surprise. She was just as much of a coffee-drinker as he was; in fact, they often joked that the entire office probably lived and survived on caffeine. He watched her head over to the fridge and pull out a carton.

She sipped her orange juice quietly, staring out into space with an expression that he knew all too well. She was worried about something.

"You okay?" he asked, inching closer.

She snapped out of her reverie and smiled at him. "Yeah. Fine."

He held her gaze. "Sure?"

She nodded and turned to place the now empty glass in the dishwasher.

Despite her assuages, he still suspected that there was something bothering her but decided not to push it. With Michelle you had to choose the battles you wanted to win, and he had a feeling this one was best left untouched until she was ready to discuss it.

"Okay," he said. He cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her closer, pressing a kiss against her temple. "Come on. We should get going, we're gonna be late."

She nodded, and they both grabbed their jackets and briefcases, and left the quiet of their home for the chaos that would undoubtedly be waiting for them at CTU.

--

That evening, Tony and Michelle were in bed, trying to get some sleep after yet another impossibly hectic day.

Tony was lying on his side facing the edge of the bed, enjoying the sensation of his wife gently raking her nails over his bare back, as she often did as they were dozing off after a hard day. It had an incredibly soothing effect on him, which she knew, and he was almost out when he heard her softly say, "Tony?"

It was a few seconds before he sleepily answered, "Mm?"

"I…"

He felt rather than saw her hesitate, and rolled around to face her, rubbing his face to force himself awake. "What?" He looked at her expectantly.

"I'm… I'm late."

He pushed himself up on one elbow. "Late for what?"

When she didn't answer, he realized with a sudden heat-rush what she was talking about. "Oh…" He swallowed. "Wow, um… Did you- are you…?"

"I don't know. I haven't…"

He nodded and sat up, quiet for a moment before he forced logic to take over. Ignoring the sweat breaking out on his forehead, he said, "Alright, well, uh… I guess we should probably get you tested before we… y'know, freak out or anything."

She nodded, avoiding his eyes, and he suddenly felt guilty. He knew he hadn't exactly given her the most wonderful response. He tried to be gentle with his next question.

"Do you wanna go to a doctor, or-?"

"No, I don't want to make it too complicated. I'll just go out and buy one of those home-pregnancy tests after work tomorrow."

He nodded. "Okay, whatever you want."

She fiddled with the corner of her pillow, and she suddenly looked so fragile to him, so insecure.

"Hey," he whispered, lying back down next to her and hesitantly laying a hand on her hip, "It's gonna be okay, I promise. No matter what the outcome is. We'll figure somethin' out."

She nodded again, looking better as she allowed him to wrap his arms around her and draw her in a protective embrace. Their lips met and they both whispered goodnight, but it would be a while before either of them fell asleep.

--

Tony closed his eyes and leaned back against the sink, rubbing the back of his neck. He checked his watch; another minute and thirty-seven seconds before it would be determined if he would be fathering a child in less than a year's time.

He looked over at Michelle, who had put down the lid of the toilet seat and was sitting atop it with her arms crossed, looking as nervous and he felt. She felt his eyes on her and looked up, her lips turning up into a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

He knew how she felt, for it that same inner battle that was roaring inside him. It wasn't that she didn't want a baby; it was that now just wasn't the time. All dangers at CTU aside, he didn't like the thought of his child spending more time with the babysitter than with them. And, though he was aware this was pure selfishness on his part, he had been looking forward to having his wife all to himself for a few more years before happily sharing her with their offspring.

"It's time," he told her gently, "You want me to…?"

She shook her head and stood up with a deep breath. His eyes never left her face as she checked the stick, but he couldn't make out anything when he saw the emotion cross her face at the result.

Without a word, she walked over to him, placed the stick in his hand and headed towards the bedroom.

He stared at it. Red. Negative.

He sighed, put the damned thing down on the sink and waited a minute before following her into the bedroom.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at her feet as she shuffled them, suddenly reminding him of a little girl. He slowly made his way over to her, crouched down in front of her and rested his hands against the sides of her thighs.

"You alright?" he asked softly.

She shrugged, and a silence hung between them before she said, "Tony, I… could you just give me a minute? I-I just… I need a little time to sort it out for myself before…"

He didn't want to leave her alone while she was so obviously in distress, but he knew that if he crowded her now she would only retreat into her shell. So, very much against his will, he nodded and got up, only to stop half-way.

She lifted her eyes to his questioningly. He brushed an errant curl behind her ear and said softly, "I love you."

With that, he stood up completely and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

--

Not more than twenty minutes later, Tony heard Michelle's footsteps coming down the stairs as he sat at the kitchen counter, trying to read the paper but not really succeeding. He turned on his stool to see her standing in the doorway. She had changed from her work cloths into a bathrobe and stood there looking at him with an apprehensive look on her face.

"Hey," he said, offering her a smile. He noticed she looked a little better. "C'mere," he beckoned, and she slowly went over to him until she was close enough for him to pull her between his legs by her hips. He slowly ran his hands up and down her sides before querying gently, "How you feelin'?"

She smiled, and thought it was just a small one it was the first real one he'd seen in days. "I'm okay." At his searching look, she laughed a little and insisted, "Really."

"You…" He licked his lips, "You wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, um… Listen, I'm sorry for being such a wuss. I don't know why I got so upset."

He smirked gently and pulled her closer, "Honey, you were entitled. I just wish you'd come to me sooner."

She shook her head. "I kept telling myself it was nothing… Which was exactly what it ended up being." She looked confused for a minute before shaking her head again. "I'm sorry, Tony, I guess all did was make an unnecessary mess."

"You did not make a mess," he interjected, "This might happen again and if it does, I want you to come straight to me, you understand?"

She hesitated a little before nodding.

"Good," he whispered, and pulled her in a hug. He kissed her shoulder and swayed her slowly from side to side.

They stayed like this for several minutes before Tony pulled back and said softly, "So you wanna try to get some sleep?"

She agreed, knowing he had seen the fatigue in her eyes that was the result of all the different emotions she had been forced to deal with in such a short period of time.

"Alright." He gently smacked her behind as he slid of the stool.

As they tumbled into bed, he heard her once again say his name in much the same fashion as she had the previous evening. Concerned, he looked at her, and was relieved to see not unease on her face, but a shy kind of gratitude.

"Just… Thank you. You've been great about all this." She scooted closer and pressed herself against him with a soft kiss. "I love you, too."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her as they both waited for sleep to conquer all.


End file.
